


Becoming Insane

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [18]
Category: New Years Day (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, F/F, Lesbian Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: “bvb-fangirl: Please sequel to the Ash one! I will probably die, but in a good way.”</p><p>Ashley has submitted herself into the psychiatric ward you work in, but little did you know you'd submit yourself to her deviant ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a sequel to ‘Victim or Villain’, it can be read alone if you haven’t read the first one! I hope you guys enjoy!

There were moments you felt like she was the Harley Quinn to your Joker, moments she’d drive you so deliciously insane that you just couldn’t push her away anymore, and the genius behind her insanity really shined through. She was an evil mastermind, there really wasn’t much more to it. She was cunning, smart, unbelievably beautiful and had a tongue _made_ for sinning - there was no way you could actually resist her, but if you were honest you didn’t really _want_ to.

“Ashley, if you don’t stop I’m going to put you in a straightjacket,” you grumble, trying to not melt in the way her hands teasingly touch your hips.

You were still bitter about finding out Ashley had lied about the reasons for being in the mental institution, after all you’d gone from pitying her as a child her parents locked away for being gay - as she claimed - to finding out she had admitted herself to the institute as a pathological liar and sex addict, could anyone really _blame_ you for being upset?

“I think that’d be the only ‘straight’ thing about me,” she giggles, wrapping her arms around your waist and buries her face into your back. “Don’t be such a meanie, (Y/N)…you know you love me.”

You pause for a second and huff, trying to wiggle out go the woman’s grasp.

“Ms. Costello if you don’t release me I’ll have to detain you,” you try again, trying to sound even more professional and stern than the first time.

The half-head was in _no way_ deterred.

“Oh baby, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me,” she giggles, leaning in to brush her full lips against the back of your neck.

You shiver, it was involuntary but there was no way you could really suppress it and it seems the deviant behind you realized this. You were stationed on another night shift, alone, and against your better judgment - or so you’d claim - you let Ashley out of her room. However, you knew this would happen, she’d practically hanging off you since the first time she’d kissed you and you couldn’t get enough of her so least to say you loved the attention she gave you - even if you’d never admit it. You feel the half-head’s hands slowly begin to wander, both of them slowly slipping under your shirt and you still, trying to focus on making your coffee despite the feeling of Ash’s hands on your bare stomach. Her spider-like fingers move further up, rucking up your shirt making you shiver at the cool air that washes over you but you don’t stop her, not even when her fingers play with the clasp at the front of your bra.

“You wore my favorite ones,” she whispers into the, now damp, skin of your neck, referring to the lacy bra she’d always said she’d liked.

You knew there was no real point in fighting against Ashley anymore, she was far too headstrong when she wanted something, far too cunning and smooth - she wanted you and you knew she had you. You lean into the woman, feeling her breasts pressed against your back and her lips curve into a smile against your neck. Unclasping the front of your bra she taking your ample mounds into her hands and squeezes lightly, making you moan softly and arch into her touch.

“Why don’t we take this somewhere more,” she trails, placing kisses up your neck before brushing her lips against your ear. “Private?”

“Y-Yeah,” you breathe out, trying to straighten yourself out. “Okay…”

Ashley moves away from you but quickly grips your hand, tugging you along out of the office and towards her room, and your coffee is long forgotten when she shoves you against the door of her room. Leaning in she takes your keys from your pants and locks the door before pressing her body against you, the dim lighting of her room only elevates your other senses and you gasp when she bites down on the taut tendon of your neck. Moving back slightly Ashley marvels at the intends of her teeth on your skin and you see the way it ignites something within her, something predatory and _possessive._ Gripping your wrists the young woman holds them tightly against the door she captures your lips, wet and dirty and rough, it was everything you’d expected from her and even secretly craved. Slipping her thigh in-between yours you moan softly against her lips, upon feeling the top of her thigh press against the apex of your legs you rock your hips against her, and the friction was delicious but still not enough.

“A-Ash…” you moan out, rocking your hips down on her thigh but she keeps fucking _moving it away_ \- to put it simply she was driving you insane.

“Tell me what you want, (Y/N),” she breaths, watching your desperate expressions.

“Please Ash…please,” you beg, even now too shy to ask for what you really craved.

“Only is you tell me what you want…” Ash teases, moving her hands to the hem of your shirt and pulls it over your head.

Tossing the article of clothing aside she slips your bra off you and runs her tongue over your breast, only _just_ missing your nipple and you shiver, groaning when she repeats the tantalizing action. She was deviant, but this was just down right _evil._

“Please just t-touch me!” You exclaim, wanton and desperate. “Fuck me, something j-just _do_ something!” You beg, grabbing her jaw and pull her up to kiss you hotly.

Ashley grins against your lips and pinches your nipple with one hand while the other moves to slip past the waistband of your pants, her touches longer teasing and she just goes for it, her slender fingers slipping in-between your folds and into your wet heat. You moan aloud, head rolling back onto the door as she fucks you with her fingers and ducks her head down to suck on your nipple. Her actions continue, slow but demanding, her thumb pressed against your cut and teeth nipping at your peak. You feel your legs go weak as if they were about to give out from under you and Ashley must have sensed this because she pulls back from you completely, only to grip your waist and spin you around before pushing you down onto her bed. She makes a show of stripping, the issued clothing shouldn’t have been as sexy as they were but somehow she just made them work for her, each article of clothing that she shed revealing a new expanse of pale skin and you watch with dark eyes, licking your lips wondering what her skin would taste like on your tongue - the thought makes your mouth water. You quickly make work of discarding the rest of your clothes, tossing them onto the floor then move up further on the bed giving her room to crawl onto it and hover above you.

“You’re gorgeous…” you breathe, ghosting your fingers down her side.

Ashley grins, the look on her face is _filthy_ and you can’t help the whimper that escapes you. Leaning down the girl kisses you, her tongue battling your for dominance - it’s become clear to you that she’d always been in charge and you were more than happy to submit to her.

“I want to taste you,” you breathe, hand slipping in-between her legs you your pussy aches with how wet she is.

“Then lets dow this right,” Ashley whispers, sitting up on her knees.

She moves further up and for a moment you were confused but soon hr intentions become clear, and you’re more than ready. The half-head straddles your face and you lift your head, lapping your tongue over her dripping cunt, encouraged by the way her hips rock against your mouth and she moans. Ashley leans forward, wasting no time to give just as much as she’s receiving and your more than grateful.

“O-Oh fuck, right there…yes, shit, right there (Y/N),” Ashley mewls, against your clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves as her fingers slip into you.

Your bodies can’t keep still, both running to the edge but needing just a little more for the final push, for the final nudge towards body shattering orgasms. Your work faster, your fingers slick with Ashley’s wetness and the taste of her is heavy on your tongue, the taste of her is addictive musky and earthy and you knew you were hooked to her. Ashley shows just as much vigor in her movements to get you off, both your moaning sending vibrations of pleasure throughout your bodies, and then you feel it, the familiar feeling coiling up within you.

“A-Ashley, fuck I-I’m so fucking cl-close—” you choke on a moan, your head pushing back against the mattress as you fall off the edge.

Your body trembles before going limp, euphoria coursing through every inch of you but Ashley doesn’t stop, aiding you through your orgasm until your become too sensitive and whimper. Slowly the woman crawls off of you but you knew she’d yet to cum and you were determined to change that, sitting up you push her back onto the pillows at the head of the bed and kiss her. The taste of you is heavy on her tongue just as she’s on yours, the flavors making you both moan and Ashley’s eagerness is clear in the way her body arches up against yours. You slowly kiss down her neck, chest and hips before spreading her legs apart and lap over her pussy.

“O-Oh fuck, yes, j-just like that, fuck (Y/N) your _mouth,”_ Ashley moans, voice wrecked.

Ashley grips your hair, bucking against your mouth and fingers as you fuck her, the pull is almost painful when her organs tears through her but you keep going until she pushes you away with trembling thighs. Leaning in the woman kisses you, lazy and slow before pulling away with a smile, tucking a lock of your hair behind your ear. You knew you had to leave and the fact upset you, but apart of you knew this wasn’t over - far from it.

“Go,” Ashley whispers, kissing you once more. “I’ll see you on the other side,” she finishes cryptically, smiling brilliantly at you.

You can’t help but smile before moving to gather you clothes and so does she, Ashley pulls you in for one last long kiss, holding you close before allowing you to leave. You could still taste her on your tongue, feel her on your skin and shivered with her smell still lingering on you. You were excited to see her again…until you realized you couldn’t.

“What do you mean she’s gone?” You ask your colleague, feeling dumbfounded.

“Like I said, Ashley’s been released this morning,” Dr. Hale repeats, looking at you slightly confused. “Is something wrong?”

You pause, suddenly feeling lied to but you shake your head.

“N-No, it’s fine…I’ll see you tomorrow,” you say instead, gathering your things to leave for the day.

You felt betrayed but worst of all you felt alone, like Ashley had just used you and threw you away once she was done with this place…she hadn’t even told you she was leaving. Was that why she was so pushy last night? Because she knew she’d never see you again? Questions upon questions whirled around in your head, all leaving you more confused with even more questions than answers. Walking out into the parking lot you dig through your purse for your keys, not knowing if you were about to cry or punch a wall - maybe both.

“Hey there, stranger,” a voice says, one that makes you stop in your tracks.

Your head snaps up and for a moment you couldn’t believe it.

“Ash?”

The woman grins, her black clothes almost fading her in with the surrounding darkness of the disappearing sun. They weren’t hospital issued clothes, you knew hey were hers, they were _her_ style of dark and edgy yet _insanely_ sexy. God, she’s gorgeous.

“The one and only,” she grins, walking up to you and suddenly her smile is gone. “What’s wrong, gorgeous?”

Ashley cups your face, running her thumb over your cheek and you meet her worried eyes.

“I-I thought you left me..” you trail off, not sure if your fear was still unjustified.

“How could I ever do that to you? Ashley questions, a little incredulously but adds with a smile. “I’ve gone insane…for you.”

You can’t help but smile and chuckle at her words, wrapping your arms around her.

“You’re so cheesy,” you say, voice slightly muffled from being buried in her shoulder.

“And you love it,” she chuckles, smiling happily when you meet her eyes once again but with a smile this time.

“That I do,” you reply softly, leaning in to kiss her. “That I do…”

“Lets get out of here,” Ashley says and you nod, taking her hand you lead the woman to your car and knew that things were going to be crazier in your life from now on.

However, if it was with Ashley, you’d happily go insane.


End file.
